


switch!

by poalimal



Series: 🏴☠️ tropes ahoy! R76 edition 🏴☠️ [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fic in the Time of Quarantine, Gen, Hijinks, M/M, Misogyny, Possibly Neurodivergent Character, Secondary School/High School, Twin Switch, fraternal twins, ruses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: 'Rock, this is not gonna work,' Gabe says, looking at his skirt again from the back. 'We have literally always gotten caught when we've tried to switch places. There is no way that Jack is not gonna know it's me on your date.''It's not about fooling him, tonto - it's about foolingMom, and anyone who reports back to her,' says Rocky. 'She doesn't care if you sneak out or stay out late, but God forbid that I do. I am sick of the double standard! So - whileyouare going on a date with the perfectly respectable mayor's son,Iwill be auditioning for Battle of the Bands.'
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: 🏴☠️ tropes ahoy! R76 edition 🏴☠️ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	switch!

Jack picks him up at 7.30-something. He stays in the car (per Rocky's request), which means he probably doesn't see her duck into the bushes and switch places with Gabe after she shouts up goodbye. 

He shoves daisies at Gabe when he gets in the car. Gabe thanks him - sneezingly. Jack stops off at a gas station and tosses the flowers; picks up some Gobstoppers for them to share.

They don't really talk on the way to the theatre. Jack opens the door for Gabe - car and theatre - and lets him go first into their aisle. He got tickets to Bloody Maze 4 - Gabe forgets that Rocky hates horror stuff, and he's whooping for joy at the end of the film, by which point there is indeed a lot of blood, and the heroine has finally escaped from the maze... until next time, that is.

The lights come up - Jack is looking at him. Is he smiling? Gabe didn't even know his lips could move like that.

'You really like horror, huh,' says Jack, in that deep, monotonous voice of his.

Gabe blushes, ducking behind his cap and wig. 'It-- uh, has its charms. I suppose.'

Jack hmm's. 

They walk to the diner, and sit all the way in the back. Jack orders a burger, a side of fries and a chocolate milkshake. Gabe is briefly inspired - then he remembers that Rocky's on a diet again. Goddamn their parents. 

He sighs, and orders a salad. 'So-o-o,' he says, 'read any good books lately?'

Jack looks him in the eye for a few seconds - then slowly looks away. 

'Yes,' he says, curtly. He does not elaborate.

'Oh-kay,' says Gabe, bewildered. He glances at his clunky swim watch - the one non-negotiable accessory - and sees it's only a little after 9.30. Will this date never end?

Jack pushes his plate across the table when it arrives. They split everything, including the salad. Jack even gives him his metal milkshake cup, with the extra ice cream. He also doesn't make a face when Gabe dips his fries in it - he is apparently a man of taste and culture.

He is a very... quiet man of taste and culture. At least there's no real reason to talk while they're eating.

All in all, it's not the _most_ uncomfortable dinner Gabe's ever had. It's definitely the most uncomfortable dinner he's had with someone he doesn't know.

Jack covertly pays the bill when Ms Atkins drops her niece off for work, and Gabe has to duck and hide. Ms Atkins has an almost supernatural sense for hijinks and ruses. They leave pretty quickly after that.

They drive back in silence and they sit in silence, parked in front of his house, beneath the street lamp. In silence.

The audition didn't go great. Rocky texted him: she's almost 10 minutes away.

Which sucks. It really, really sucks. But at least they won't have to do this again, Gabe thinks, sighing.

'I'm sorry I'm not very fun,' says Jack quietly. 'I, ah. I think it's really cool that you're doing this for your sister.'

Gabe jerks his head up. Jack knew the whole time? Oh, of course he knew the whole time! Gabe knew he looked like shit in all that makeup. He wipes his mouth mindlessly on the sleeve of Jack's borrowed letterman jacket. Ugh, why did he have to use the waterproof stuff! Not like it made a bit of difference.

'Yea sure,' he says, humiliated, 'she just forgot to mention that she told you all about it!'

'Oh,' says Jack, staring at him. 'Of course she told me. That was why I got the horror tickets. Because you like horror.'

Gabe blinks at him, teary-eyed. He suddenly remembers: Rocky doesn't like Gobstoppers. 'Uh - is this,' he frowns, '...was this a real date?'

Jack's face goes blotchy brick red. ' _No_ ,' he says forcefully. Gabe startles backward. 'Sorry. You just,' he clears his throat, staring very hard at the steering wheel, 'you never stick around, when I talk to Rocky. And we actually have a lot in common.' _Do_ they? 'And I thought-- I thought I could get to know you tonight.'

'...Jack Morrison,' Gabe says, with growing incredulity, 'are you telling me... that you agreed to all of this - just so you could be my _friend_?'

Jack clears his throat again: 'Ah. That is. I think so.' He sends Gabe a helpless look. 'Yes?'

**Author's Note:**

> Jack: (yearning after Gabe for 17 years, desperately searching for any shred of shared experience to connect them) I think I want to be his friend  
> Gabe: (accidentally getting married to Jack six years later) Is this friendship?


End file.
